I Am Your Father
by Firestark5757
Summary: A cute collection of one shots if Anakin hadn't turned and had to take care of his sweet little twins. Join Anakin in is struggles of being a dad to a smart alick princess and a force wielding son, maybe joining the dark side wouln't have been too bad?
1. Use the Fork Luke

**HELLO! WRITTING THIS BECAUSE I'M BORED AND I'VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE STAR WARS FLUFF! ANYWAY THIS WILL BE A COLLECTION OF ONE SHOOTS OF ANAKIN BEING A DAD! HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLZ TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT MORE CUTE STUFF LIKE THIS!**

Anakin stood there, head to toe covered in milk and cereal. He sighed as he looked at the disaster zone of a kitchen covered in food.

Obi-wan stood there chuckling at his former padowan, hand over his mouth the Jedi Master tried to hold back laughing, Anakin's reaction to what had just happened was too funny not to laugh.

The new father's face was full of bewilderment and complete utter shock, which Obi-wan had never seen before and found hilarious.

Quickly the young Jedi snapped out of his shocked trance and back to reality.

"Yeah, laugh it up Master. Thanks for your help."

"Oh come on Anakin, it's funny!" The only thing that stopped the Jedi from rolling on the floor laughing was that it was soaked in milk.

"You know this is partly your fault!" Anakin pointed towards his master.

"MY FAULT?" Obi-wan laughed back, "I'm just here for the show!"

The former padowan wiped a piece of cereal off his forehead and was about to make a snarky comment when there was a knock on the door.

"Anakin! It's me!"

"Padmae!" The young Jedi quickly covered his mouth once he said it.

"She's going to kill me!" he whispered toward his master.

"Kill you? No no, more like murder you." Obi-wan smiled back.

"Well do you have any advice? You are my mentor!"

"Don't suck me into this! I never told you to have kids!"

"The kids!" Anakin half yelled as he looked around, "Where are they!?" 

**30 Minutes Earlier:**

Anakin pulled over the covers, Padmae was at work and it was his turn to get the kids ready for school.

The new father stretched out his back as he slipped over a shirt.

"That's strange," Anakin spoke to himself, "shouldn't the alarm-"

Looking over, the former Padowan went to see the clock reading 8:15 AM.

"OH NO!"

Anakin raced down to the 6 year old's bedroom.

"Up up! Wake up!" The Jedi yelled yanking cloths out of the closet as the twins rubbed their eyes.

"Time to go to school! You mom's guna kill me!"

"What time is it?" A sleepy Leia asked as she jumped off the bed.

"We don't have to leave till 8:30." Luke said as he pulled over his covers.

"Exactly!" Anakin answered as he ran into the bathroom and smeared toothpaste onto the blue and pink toothbrushes.

"But daddy it's only-" Leia gasped when she looked at the clock.

"Get dressed, brush your teeth and we'll figure out the rest when we get there!" The Jedi ran out of the room towards his own.

Smearing gel into his hair while slipping on his robes, the father picked up the homework the two had left in his room.

Finally once he was completely dressed and the two were too, he quickly gave them each their bags.

"There you are! Now let's go!"

"Daddy wait!" Luke called after the rushing father.

"What?"

"We haven't had breakfast yet!" Leia answered him.

"We'll get something on the way, lets go!" Anakin tried to push them out the door when the two yanked back.

"Mommy _always_ makes us breakfast!" Leia crossed her arms.

Anakin sighed, "Fine, but we're having cereal!"

The two quickly dashed off and grabbed a box of chocolate puffs.

Anakin looked over the cereal, he was sure Padmae had told him not to let them eat this in the morning but he was in too much of a rush to argue.

The Jedi grabbed two bowls and poured the milk and cereal in.

"There!" He said shoving the breakfast towards the kids.

"We need spoons!" Leia cried.

"Ugh!" Anakin raced over to the drawer and looked, all that was clean was forks.

"Here!" The former Padowan plopped the forks into the bowls.

"These aren't spoons!" Luke scrunched up his face.

"Just use the fork Luke!" Anakin begged.

"I've got a better way!" The young boy slowly started forcing the bowl up in the air.

"Luke stop! You're going to-"

The cereal bowl fell, sending milk all over the floor and Anakin.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Stay here!" The milk covered Jedi ordered.

Opening the door, Anakin found his own mentor standing there.

"Anakin, the council just needed your- what happened to you?" Obi-wan slightly smiled.

Just as the distressed Jedi was about to answer, there was a crash from the kitchen.

Anakin ran back inside with Obi-wan slowly following.

"Lelia!" The former Padowan half yelled as he saw another bowl of milk on the floor.

"Sorry daddy, I wanted to make Luke more breakfast!"

Anakin sighed as he lifted his soaking daughter off the floor and onto the counter.

"It's ok, just stay here and-"

Suddenly the whole gallon fell and covered Anakin entirely.

Luke started to laugh.

Anakin stood there, head to toe covered in milk and cereal. He sighed as he looked at the disaster zone of a kitchen covered in food.

Obi-wan stood there chuckling at his former padowan, hand over his mouth the Jedi Master tried to hold back laughing, Anakin's reaction to what had just happened was too funny not to laugh.

The new father's face was full of bewilderment and complete utter shock, which Obi-wan had never seen before and found hilarious.

Quickly the new father snapped out of his shocked trance and back to reality.

"Yeah, laugh it up Master. Thanks for your help."

"Oh come on Anakin, it's funny!" The only thing that stopped the Jedi from rolling on the floor laughing was the milk covering the floor.

"You know this is partly your fault!" The young Jedi pointed towards his master.

"MY FAULT?" Obi-wan laughed back, "I'm just here for the show!"

Anakin wipped a piece of cereal off his forehead and was about to make a snarky comment when there was a knock on the door.

"Anakin! It's me!"

"Padmae!" The young Jedi quickly covered his mouth once he said it.

"She's going to kill me!" he whispered towards his master.

"Kill you? No no, more like murder you." Obi-wan smiled back.

"Well do you have any advice? You are my mentor!"

"Don't suck me into this! I never told you to have kids!"

"The kids!" Anakin half yelled as he looked around, "Where are they!?"

"Anakin? Are you in there? I have a break during the meeting and I heard the council was looking for you, I'll take the kids to school if your busy!" Padmae shouted through the door.

"What do I say?" The distressed father whispered to Obi-wan.

"Why are you asking me?" He mouthed back.

"Anakin? Are you there?"

The worried Jedi jerked towards his master with his hands on his head thinking of a plan "Hurry! You go find the kids, I'll clean the kitchen!"

"I'm not-"

"Please!" Anakin begged,

There was a long pause before the scared, milk covered, puppy eyed, former padowan won him over.

"Fine!" Obi-wan raced off around the apartment looking for the twins.

Anakin turned around, using the force, he picked the bowls and empty carton off the floor. He tossed the bowls in the sink and quickly rinsed them, then threw out the plastic bottle.

The young Jedi washed off the forks and picked up the overturned chair. Finally he looked over to the milk, forcing what he could off the floor and into the sink, the new father grabbed paper towels and started wiping.

"Found them!" Came Obi-wan from the other room.

"Hello? Obi-wan?" Padmae said as she knocked again.

"Oh no!" Anakin raced over and tossed the paper towels away then ran full speed to the door.

"Padmae! How are you?" The dark haired man leaned against the door trying to act casual.

"Anakin?" She asked looking him up and down, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, casting a natural smile.

The young senator looked confused, "You're covered in milk Ani,"

"What?" Anakin looked down, "Shoot! I knew I forgot something!" He half whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing I just...uh...kinda..." The young father rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out a excuse that would get him out safely.

"Anakin, they were in their room getting-" Obi-wan stopped dead once he saw Padmae.

In his arms sat a smiling Leia, and by his side stood a giggling Luke, both pointing at their dad.

Padmae tore her eyes from her laughing children over to her worried husband.

"I can explain-"

"Daddy's wet!" Leia laughed and stayed pointing to her father.

Obi-wan begun to smile too.

"This is not funny!" Anakin frowned as milk dripped down his face.

"Uncle Obi thinks it's funny!" Luke smiled.

"Obi-wan!"

"What?" He laughed.

"Luke, Leia, what happened?" Padmae turned back to the twins.

Anakin stood behind, trying to silently tell them to stop while they continued to talk.

"Daddy got us up late!" Leia stated.

"Then he tried to make us breakfast!" Luke chimed in.

"We had to use forks to eat our cereal!" Leia followed the pattern of the story telling.

"I tried to practice using the force!"

"Milk got all over the kitchen!"

"Then all over Daddy!"

Anakin face palmed when he realized they weren't going to stop.

"Then Uncle Obi had to find us!"

"And now we're here!" Luke ended, both twins looking pleased with themselves.

Padmae turned around to find her husband smiling awkwardly dripping milk everywhere. She then quickly turned back to her two kids.

"Go get in the ship I'll take you to school, as for you!" She turned back to Anakin. "After you get a shower and do whatever the council wants you to do you can help the twins with their homework and clean up this mess."

The young Jedi sighed as he headed towards the bathroom,

Before Luke and Leia had to get in the ship the two raced full speed and wrapped their small arms around their fathers waist.

"Bye bye daddy!" Leia smiled.

"See you tonight with our homework!" Luke quickly released along with Leia and ran towards the ship.

Anakin stood their with a big grin watching the door, he didn't even notice Obi-wan making his way over to him.

"It's totally worth it." Anakin crossed his wet arms happily.

"You sure? I didn't think responsibility was your thing." His master smirked.

"I can be responsible!" The young Jedi defended himself.

"I know you can," Obi-wan chuckled. "this is how it was with you, I was still getting used to the Master thing at such a young age."

"Yeah but I came out alright." Anakin laughed. "But was it worth it?"

"Definetally."

"Then I think I'll be just fine."

"As long as you know how to do 1st grade math tonight."

**PLEASE COMENT, RATE, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU'RE HOPING FOR, THANKS!**


	2. Skywalker Studies

Chapter 2: Skywalker Studdies Coming soon!


End file.
